1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus and a method thereof, which reproduces data from a DVD to transfer reproduced data to a video display appliance, and more particularly to a DVD reproducing device and a method thereof, in which when an external input signal is received from an external electronic device connected thereto, the received signal is transformed into a certain predetermined signal form to be transferred to a video display appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with the development of electronic technology, many users have used a television (TV) and a data recording/reproducing device such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) and a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, which can be used to be connected to a TV. The data recording/reproducing device reproduces data from the recording media such as a magnetic tape or a DVD and outputs reproduced data through a TV screen so as to watch TV.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a system including a DVD player and a TV connected to each other. Referring to FIG. 1, the DVD player 10 and the TV 30 are connected to each other by a connector 20 and a cable 21. The DVD player 10 transfers data reproduced from the DVD to the TV 30 through the connector 20 and the cable 21. The TV 30 therefore outputs received data on the screen.
Meanwhile, a digital interface such as a digital visual interface (DVI) and a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), is recently used for the connection between the DVD player 10 and the TV 30. DVI is a digital interface standard proposed by Digital Display Working Group (DDWG), which interface is provided for transferring a digital signal rather than an analog signal from a transmitter such as a personal computer (PC) and the like to a display device such as monitor. HDMI is a next-generation interface that transfers digital audio and video signals through a single cable without compressing the signals.
As the digital interface has been developed and used, the DVD player 10 can directly transfer reproduced digital data to the TV 30 without transforming the same into analog signal form, outputting high resolution digital video.
Meanwhile, recently, as various kinds of electronic instruments such as camcorders and digital cameras have become popular, people have enjoyed watching reproduced video images shot by such imaging devices through a TV screen. In the case of an analog camcorder, the TV 30 cannot display the image properly even if it supports a high resolution output function, so that it has no choice but to reproduce the image with relatively low resolution. Particularly, since country signal formats (such as NTSC, PAL, SECAM and so on) are different from each other, it may cause a problem in that in case of the camcorder that records data in a different format, images cannot be normally reproduced. However, since a conventional DVD player 10 can only conduct reproducing or recording of the DVD title, it cannot be used to resolve the problem.